Existing touch screens, such as liquid crystal displays, are able to determine a specific position where a user is touching according to capacitance change being detected.
However, in existing liquid crystal touch screens, a visible pattern of connect portions may exist. In other words, an image illustrated by an existing liquid crystal touch screen may have nonuniformity.
Accordingly, a display panel of a touch screen, which is adapted to eliminate the visible pattern phenomenon, and avoid nonuniformity of an image being displayed, is required.